


Seth Rollins & Triple H Fighting Over You

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [42]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Triple H/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You, Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Seth Rollins & Triple H Fighting Over You

### 

* * *

-So much tension that you could cut it with a knife.

-Not to mention so much sexual tension radiating off of Hunter and Seth towards you.

-Hunter favouriting you a lot, which leads to gossip in the locker room.

\- Which leads Seth to comforting you. Leading you and him to get a lot closer.

-Seth reminding Hunter that his married and you will end up picking him then Hunter.

\- “Too bad she will never choose you or sleep with you Hunter because you’re married.” Seth smirked.

-Or “What would your wife think of this, of you having dirty thoughts about one of your employees?” Seth questioned, Hunter.

-Hunter claiming to Seth he has no problem in leaving Stephanie for you.

\- Which ticks Seth off.

\- Both men using their fist and punching each other.

-Shane being the one to break up them up when they fight.

-“What was that about?” Shane asked.

-“Nothing, just Seth being a brat.” Hunter grunted.

-“I have a feeling it's more than just Seth being a brat.” Shane replied.

-Hunter just waves him off and walks off.

\- Being confused by their behavior towards each other, I mean sure you know they have a bad history, but the way they act in front of you was just confusing.

-Both Hunter and Seth complaining about each other to you.

\- Seth thinking he has the upper hand since he slept with you, though little does he know that Hunter already slept with you.

\- Seth bragging to Hunter when he sees him that he slept with you.

-Which causes another fistfight and threats.

\- And when Seth does find out that you slept with Hunter which is was from you. He automatically thought of exposing it, until he realized it would hurt your career.

-Though that doesn’t stop Seth in confronting Hunter about it.

-“You are a sick son of a bitch, you’re lucky I haven’t exposed this, but since it will ruin y/n’s career and she means a lot to me I won’t, but that doesn’t exclude the fact that you cheated on your wife. If you can cheat on your wife then you will defiantly cheat on y/n.” Seth growled.

-“It’s nice to here for once you care about someone other than other self.” Hunter grunted when Seth come over to his office

\- “You don’t deserve her.” Seth growled.

\- “And you do.” Hunter grumbled.

\- “You’re not man enough for her.” Hunter chuckled, smirking at Seth. While Seth scoffed.

\- “I’m more man than you are.” Seth growled.

\- Glaring at each other.

-Jealousy, a hell of a lot of jealous, especially more since they found out they both slept with you.

-A hell of a lot of fighting.


End file.
